


Pastorela Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una virgen con delirio de persecución, un ángel desnudista vanidoso, un José acosado sexualmente por un más que despierto Jesús, todo sumado a un demonio rubio que intenta joder la navidad, mientras Santa Claus se cuela regalando caramelos a los niños buenos, hacen de esta pastorela un regalo de Navidad muy al estilo Regan-con-sueño-escribiendo-bobadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastorela Por Regan

  
**Pastorela**  
Para todo Slasheaven con cariño, en especial a aquellos que me leen.  
¡Feliz Navidad! 

  
Gracias Marbius, sin ti esto no hubiera sido ni la mitad de… bueno… ¿Gracioso?

Es recomendable que antes de leer esto hayan leído o visto alguna pastorela, pero si no lo han hecho no hay pex, esto no se apegará nada a lo religioso. Para una mejor guía, os dejo a los personajes:

Rey Herodes: Voldemort  
Arcángel Gabriel: Arcángel Draco  
Virgen María (madre de “Jesús“): Remus  
José (padre adoptivo de “Jesús” _[o padre putativo (p.p.) de ahí que se les diga pepe a los Joses, y que nadie piense mal]_ ): Severus  
Prima Isabel: “Prima” Minerva  
Satanás: Lucius Malfoy (Casi es lo mismo, no?)  
Pastores: Sirius, Pansy, Hagrid, Ron  
Posaderos: Hermione y Viktor Krum  
Y en el papel de los tres reyes magos:  
Trelawney, la adivinadora loca y aferrada  
Firenze, el centauro y…  
Un rey amorfo, que es sorpresa… cof  
Y en el protagónico (sarcasmo) papel de “Jesús”… chan chan chan… Harry Potter xD

  
Esto es un guión, por lo que las acciones están en presente y hay un narrador, que en este caso como es mi extraña y maléfica creación, seré yo.

  
(bla, bla) = Acciones  
 _[bla, bla]_ = Comentarios de Marbius

 **PRIMER CUADRO**

  
Regan: En tiempos del rey Herodes… ejerm, digo, del Rey Voldemort, envió Dios… bueno, envió Merlín al ángel Draco a Naza…. a Inglaterra, a visitar a un virgen desposado con un varón de la Casa de Snape, llamado Severus. El nombre del Virgen (já, esa no me la trago ni yo) era Remus, y el Arcángel lo saludo diciendo:

(Aparece Draco en escena, arreglando su túnica blanca y mirándose al espejo para arreglarse la aureola que se ve completamente falsa)

  
(Aparece Remus en la habitación, mirando siempre hacia atrás, por si alguien le sigue)

  
Arcángel Draco (guarda el espejo y se dirige a Remus): Merlín te salve Remus.

Remus: Joder, ¿De quién? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién viene? ¿Por qué?

(Remus intenta huir pasándole por encima a Draco, quien lo detiene para seguir con su diálogo).

Arcángel Draco: Lleno eres de grasa. (Remus deja de forcejear y se le queda mirando)

Remus: ¿Crees que es hora de ponerme a dieta? Es que últimamente me dan muchos antojos u.u…

Draco: No, estúpido. Lo que pasa es que el imbécil que nos dictará los diálogos por el apuntador es disléxico, así que te jodes.

  
Remus: ¡Momento! ¡Paren todo! ¿Quién sos vos, ser de extraña y exuberante belleza que ha aparecido en medio de la noche en mi habitación? ¿Y porqué tienes encima tanta ropa? Digo… ¿Por qué tu rostro muestra que una noticia te acongoja?

Draco: Soy un arcángel enviado por Merlín para…

Remus: ¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¿Un… un… un ángel?

Draco: Sí, ¿Vos qué te creías? ¿Un mago? (Draco rueda los ojos). Como te decía, he sido enviado aquí para comunicarte que estás esperando.

  
Remus: (Se acerca insinuante con Draco) Bueno, pues sí… te había estado esperando toda la vida, pero ahora que llegas ¡Pa’ luego es tarde! (Remus se tira sobre Draco y el ángel rubio se lo quita de encima a duras penas)

  
Draco: ¡Que estás esperando un bebé, so pedazo de bruto!

  
Remus: (Despreocupado) ¡Ah…! ¡Eso! (Su cara cambia por una de susto) ¡En la madre… de Dios y toda la cofradía de los siete infiernos! ¿Y cómo ha de ser eso? ¡Pues yo no conozco varón alguno! ¡Ni ver…eda del pecado tampoco!

  
Arcángel Draco: El Espíritu descenderá sobre ti y la virtud del te cubrirá con su sombra… ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Prefieres eso o el cuento de que la cigüeña de París te va a venir a dejar el bebé en un repollo?

  
Remus: Me gusta más eso del espíritu, suena como que más elegante ¿No?

  
Draco: (Asintiendo) Vale, entonces sigo con esa historia… por eso el fruto santo que de ti nacerá será llamado hijo de pu…rísima ascendencia. Ahí tienes a tu prima Minerva, la solterona esa con cara de gato… que en su vejez ha concebido también un hijo, porque para una vieja con dinero, no hay nada imposible.

Remus: (dándose de topes contra la pared) Ya me lo decía mi madre… ¡No abras las piernas que te entrará un aire colado!

 **SEGUNDO CUADRO**

  
Regan: Por aquellos días, despidió Severus a Remus por haberlo encontrado coqueteando con el arcángel rubio. Vagando por las calles londinenses, llegó Remus a casa de su prima Minerva.

  
Remus: Merlín te salve, Minerva.

Minerva (sonreía, pero se le quitó la sonrisa con el saludo de Remus): Que te salve a ti que más lo necesitas, panzón.

  
Remus: ¡Oh Minerva! ¡Oh Minerva! He venido hasta aquí desde tierras muy lejanas para…

  
Minerva: Sí, sí, sí, vamos a mis diálogos que sólo aparezco en este cuadro y tengo que aprovechar… ejerm, vamos a ver… Bendito tú entre todos los hombres y bendito es el niñato que llevas en el vientre ¿Por qué es que vienes a visitarme, cuando sé que siempre te he caído como patada de mula en el orto... estómago? Bienaventurado tú que te visitó el Arcángel Draco, ese que a todos nos visita en nuestros sueños eróticos… exóticos… dije exóticos.

  
Remus: Bueno, he venido principalmente porque me han sacado de mi casa a patadas y tú eres el único familiar más o menos vivo que tengo, así que era esto o irme a vivir con Santa Claus…

  
(Entra Santa Claus en escena, que es ni más ni menos que Dumbledore aka Dumby Pooh)

  
Santa/Dumby: (Con cara de amargura) Creo que es más que obvio que te prefirió a ti… (Se acerca a Remus y a Minerva) ¿Querés un caramelo?

Minerva: ¿De qué es?

Santa/Dumby: De piña colada American Club

Minerva: Vale

(Dumby le da un caramelo felizmente y sale de escena)

Minerva: (Saboreándose los bigotes, que no se había depilado en 6 meses ) son readictivos!

  
Remus: Como te decía, prima…

  
(Entra Severus en escena)

  
Severus: Remus, Remus ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

  
Remus: Severus, Severus, ¿Será que te has quedado ciego?

  
Severus: Quisieras, para seguirme pintando el cuerno con ese arcángel con el que te pillé el otro día ¬.¬…

  
Remus: ¡No! Amado mío, pero… ¿habéis venido sólo por mí hasta estas tierras lejanas?

  
Severus: Pues realmente no quería, pero al rey Voldemort se le ocurrió que teníamos que registrarnos todos en el pueblo donde hemos nacido, así que ahora nos vamos a montar en un burro e iremos hasta Belén.

  
Remus: ¡¿NACISTE EN BELÉN?!

  
Severus: Sí, ¿qué? ¿No sabías? ¿No me ves el aire musulmán que me cargo? Esta nariz y este porte no se ven en cualquier lado ¿Eh?

  
Remus: Joder, pero ¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿Qué no ves que llevo a la criatura de quién-sabe-quién a cuestas y estoy a punto de parirlo?

  
Severus: Sí, tiene que ser ahora ¡Y cuando digo ahora, me refiero a que en el siguiente acto ya debemos estar en Belén!

  
Regan: Por aquellos días en que iba a nacer el hijo de Remus, el gobierno dio una orden de registrarse, es decir, empadronarse en el lugar de origen de su tribu. Remus y Severus, en cumplimiento de las órdenes, salieron de viaje hacia Belén, ciudad de donde era la familia de Severus. En los contornos de Belén estaban velando unos pastores haciendo centinela de noche junto a su rebaño, ya con unos cuantos tragos de más, la cosa se iba poniendo interesante…

  
Minerva: ¿Habéis notado como se han olvidado de mí?

  
Regan: Te callas.

  
 **TERCER CUADRO**

  
Regan: En esa noche maravillosa en la que vamos a situarnos, viajando con el pensamiento hasta allá…. Allá donde Remus y Severus han viajado vía British Airways… allá… donde bajaron del avión y como habían gastado todo el dinero en él tuvieron que seguir el viaje a burro…

  
(Se ven unos pastores con sus botellas de tequila, firewhisky, cervezas, vinitos, sangrías y para los más santitos rompope)

Pastor Sirius: ¡Mirad! ¡Mirad qué claras se ven las estrellas esta noche! Especialmente mi constelación… ejerm… ejerm… ¡Mirad!

  
Pastor Hagrid: A mí me dzza que shaa se le pasaron las copazzz a Sirius ¡hip! Shoo no veo ni una estrellaaaaa

  
Pastora Pansy Parkinson: No grandísimo… - nunca antes mejor dicho  imbécil, tenías que decir que es cierto, que esta noche es tan brillante como ninguna otra.

  
Hagrid: Pero no hay ezzzzzzztrellazzz

  
Pansy: A falta de presupuesto…

  
(Se ve a Neville y a Tonks salir colgados por unos hilos sosteniendo una estrella hecha de papel amarillo)

  
Todos los pastores: ¡Es cierto es cierto! ¡El cielo está brillante!

  
Pastor Ron: ¡Qué cierto, ni que nada! Ustedes están siempre viendo visiones. Yo lo único raro que he visto hoy son cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis, al Papa saludando a Elvis Presley, a Pie Grande jugando ajedrez con King Kong y a una tía sin gracia llamada Regan jodiendo una pastorela, pero por lo demás, este día no tiene nada de especial. _[Y Marbius que¿? Ron puñetero, de mi te acordaras...]_

  
Pastor Sirius: Y ahí empiezas a joder el cuento, qué poco espíritu navideño tienes, Ron.

  
Ron: Creo que eso es porque todavía no existe la Navidad (tuerce los ojos)

  
Santa/Dumby: (Entra en escena de la nada) ¿Querés un caramelo?

  
Ron: ¿De qué son?

  
Santa/Dumby: De tiramisú

  
Ron: Vale…

  
(Santa/Dumby le da su caramelo y sale de escena)

  
Sirius: ¡A callar, que me toca hablar! Yo creo que esta noche es la buena, se acerca el cumplimiento de las profecías.

  
Pansy: Pero si Nostradamus todavía ni nace…

  
Sirius: (pensando) “Para niña tonta que me ha tocado como co-estelar en esta escena…” No esas profecías, las otras profecías.

  
(Se escucha un “ahhh” general)

  
Hagrid: ¿Y qué dishen sas profezías?

Sirius: ¡Que nacerá un niño…!

Pansy: ¿Por qué no niña?

Sirius: Porque el nombre no pegaba si era una niña…

Pansy: Ah, vaya, eso lo aclara todo. ¿Y qué tiene de especial el niño?

Sirius: Que su madre lo tirará de cabeza al nacer y le hará una cicatriz en forma de rayo

Hagrid: Pssssss… vieeeeeeeeeeeentozzzz huracanadoz

  
(Todos lo miran con cara de “¿y este qué pinta aquí?”)

  
Sirius: ¡El arcángel Draco bajó a la tierra para anunciar su llegada!

Pansy: ¿Draco está en la tierra?

Sirius: Seee

Pansy: ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a por él!

  
(Todos los pastores salen corriendo en busca del ángel desnudista que puebla sus sueños… exóticos… pero Ron no quiere, porque él nunca quiere nada y porque le tocó quedarse).

  
(Aparece un rubio vestido elegantemente de terciopelo rojo, con guantes blancos y lentes oscuros)

  
Lucius: Hola (le hace ojitos a Ron, quien da dos pasos hacia atrás), no te asustes, no te asustes ¿Qué daño puede hacerte un adonis metrosexual como yo?

Ron: MUCHO. Volverme gay por ejemplo, ¡atrás, atrás Satanás! _[*Mirada coqueta* que siento helado y necesito caldear el ambiente...]_

Lucius: ¿Ah joder, cómo has sabido que era yo?

  
Ron: ¿Qué eras qué?

Lucius: Olvídalo… estábamos en que… tú tienes el don…

Ron: ¿El don?

Lucius: Sí, el don [de curar este mal... epa O_o que eso es de Miranda! Aguanta Lolo!]

Ron: ¿Puedo ver gente muerta?

  
Lucius: Eh… No… pero tú sabes que todo ese cuento que se traen los otros pastores sobre un niño y una cicatriz y todo eso no son más que patrañas y viles mentiras, eres el más listo de los pastores…

Ron: Sí, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy muy espabilado

  
Lucius: (Aparte) Espabilado… pronto lo que vas a ser va a ser desvirgado… ejerm… (a Ron) Bueno, bueno y tú… ¿Sabes quién soy?

  
Ron: Pues con esos lentes y los guantes, tienes cierto parecido a Michael Jackson, ¿Has pensado cómo te verías con el cabello negro?

Lucius: ¡Insensato! (Lucius saca su látigo de cuero para sesiones sado-masoquistas y persigue a Ron por todo el escenario)

Ron: ¡Ah! (latigazo) ¡Joder! (latigazo) ¿Pero qué he dicho yo? (latigazo) ¡Ay! ¡Que duele! ¡Que duele! (latigazo) ¿Qué he dicho? _[(latigazo y para carrera) ya encarrerado el ratón, cola al aire.)]_

Lucius: ¡Has sugerido que entinte mi hermosa melena rubia que es la envidia de todos los infiernos! ¿Te parece eso poco?

Ron: (Aparte) Me ha salido vanidoso este jodido demonio violador

Lucius: (Enfurecido) ¿Qué has dicho?

Ron: Nada, nada… ¡Que si puedo hacer algo para enmendar mi error!

Lucius: Ahora que lo mencionas… sólo tienes que convencer a los otros pastores que toda esa historia sobre el niño de la cicatriz es pura mentira.

Ron: ¿Sólo eso?

Lucius: Sip, sólo eso.

Ron: Vale ^^, si no es tan feo el diablo como lo pintan (le manda un beso por el aire)

Lucius: Me voy a hacer otros trabajos, pero ya regreso y acabamos con este trato (le devuelve el beso)

  
 **CUARTO CUADRO**

Regan: Volvamos a Severus y Remus, que habían salido de viaje hacia Belén a registrarse. Como estaban bastante lejos llegaron de noche a Belén y a encontrar llenos todos los lugares de hospedaje, se vieron obligados a pedir posada de casa en casa.

Qué va… lo que pasó fue que Remus quería en un hotel cinco estrellas pero como ya he dicho, se habían quedado sin dinero hacía mucho y andaban caminando entre las calles en burro…

  
Remus: Estoy cansado, tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza, no siento las piernas, tengo claustrofobia, voy a cantar una canción ¿va? Un elefante, se columpiaba… sooobre la tela de una araña… como veía que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro elefante…

  
(Inicia la Comedia Musical)

  
Severus: (dirigiéndose a los posaderos, cantando) En el nombre del Merlín, os pido posada, pues no deja de chingar* mi esposo adora-a-a-a-a-a-ado…

Hermione y Viktor Krum: Aquí no es hote-e-e-el, sigan adelante, yo me niego a abri-i-i-i-ir… (chinguen a su madre? O.O nooo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD )

Severus: No seas inhumano, tenme caridad (le señala a Remus, quien va por los diez elefantes que se columpiaban) y Merlín en persona, teee looo premiara-a-a-a-a-a-a

Hermione y Viktor: Ya se pueden ir y no molestar, porque si me enfado, los voy a madrea-a-a-a-a-a-ar, _[y si no gustar viola-a-a-a-ar]_

Severus: Venimos rendidos desde Inglaterra, yo hago pociones, mi nombre es Snaaaaaaape.

Hermione y Viktor: No me importa el nombre, déjenme dormir. (Gritando, sin cantar) ¡Joder, ya os dije que no voy a abrir!

Severus: Posada te pide, amado casero, por sólo una noche, la Reina del Cielo.

Remus (Ya iba por los 25 elefantes, pero se interrumpe y sin cantar): Ya te dije que no vuelvas a mencionar que trabajé en esa taberna (ruborizado).

Severus (Sin cantar): Calla, que están picando el anzuelo

Niños: Pues si es una reina quien lo solicita, ¿cómo es que de noche anda tan solita?

Remus: Es cierto, ¿cómo es eso? O.O

Severus: Mi esposo es Remus, es Reina del Cielo, y madre va a ser... de un mocoso enfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeermoooo (sexual)

(Todos se dirigen al pesebre cantando)

Regan: Nadie quiere abrir ni dejarlos entrar en su casa, todos les dicen que no tienen lugar para ellos. Y yo haría lo mismo, digo, no todos los días te pide posada un tío con capa negra y todo misterioso que trae a un hombre embarazado montado en un burro de carga [y con tendencias zoofilicas con elefantes] o.O … ahh sí, como les decía… Entonces, Remus y Severus, tristes, cansados, con frío, hambrientos, sucios, desesperados, desolados y sin esperanza… ejerm… reciben posada en una pequeña cueva.

Ahí, antes de salir el sol, en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche, el Niño de la Profecía sale de Remus… no pregunten por dónde...

Él toma al Niño de la Profecía en sus brazos, lo mira, lo besa por primera vez, le habla… y lo tira de cabeza, dejándole moretones y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente… como, no.

Vamos todos a unirnos a este arrullo cantando. ^_^

 _[Navidad, navidad, Santa me falló, mis regalos son un fiasco nada me gusto, ropa interior, cd's que no son....]_

Bueno, ese no era el arrullo, pero sirve…

Regan: Volvamos ahora con los pastores que cuidan sus rebaños, algunos están durmiendo muy cansados. Como Merlín ama intensamente a los pobres (si y por eso los jode como el que más, si como decía Barrabás… al Jodido, Jodedlo más! ), quiere que sean ellos los primeros en conocer de la llegada del Niño-Que-Vivió-A-pesar-de-caerse-de-cabeza. Y de pronto, un ángel del Merlín aparece junto a ellos para darles la Buena Nueva.

Pastores: ¡Un ángel, un ángel! Miren allá ¡qué hermosura!

Pastora Pansy: ¡Qué lindo, lleno de luz!

Pastor Sirius: ¡Quiero, Papi, dame, dame!

(Todos los pastores miran a Sirius)

Sirius: ¿Qué?

Ángel Draco: Que te de otro, que yo estoy en horas de trabajo... (arreglando su túnica) Ahh sí… tenía que decir que no tengan miedo, porque yo vengo a anunciarles una buena nueva que será motivo de mucha alegría para todo el pueblo… (se muerde la lengua).

Pastor Sirius: Calma, no tengan miedo.

Pastor Hagrid: ¡Je! La cosa con alas dizeee que no tenemos que temer…

Pansy: ¡A callar! Dime, amor mío ¿Qué buena nueva traes?

Draco: Que hoy ha nacido, el Salvador, el Niño de Oro, el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Pastor Sirius: Oigan hermanos, que ha nacido el Salvador, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Esperado, el Ojiverde, el Moreno de cuerpo espectacular… ¡que no soy yo!. Oh, hermoso ángel de Merlín, dinos el camino que hemos de tomar para conocerlo… (con cara de morbo) [y amarlo...]

Draco: Sigan el camino amarillo, que los llevará a la ciudad de Oz, den vuelta a la izquierda y en la primera avenida que vean giren a la izquierda, sigan hasta el primer semáforo y busquen una cueva, no hay pierde.

 _[Hagrid: Eso mesmo, y luego por el tercer piso del periférico central dan vuelta ^w^ o eso creo...]_

(Todos los pastores ponen cara de maravillados y se disponen a seguir el camino amarillo, pero alguien se ha quedado atrás…)

Sirius: (susurrando) Ron, se supone que tienes que decir que te arrepientes y seguirnos…

Ron: ¡Qué va! No me arrepiento de nada… sólo estoy esperando a que se acabe el turno, para que vengan por mí… y para eso faltan cinco

Pansy: ¿Minutos?

Ron: cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

(Entra Lucius en un convertible último modelo y frena frente a Ron)

Lucius: ¿Nos vamos guapo?

Ron: Contigo, ¡hasta al infierno!

Lucius (guiñando): ¿Y para dónde crees que vamos?

(El auto arranca y todos los pastores ponen cara de “What?”)

Regan: Como el niño Harry vino para todos los hombres, y mujeres, y niños y niñas que deseen abusar de él y de su increíblemente absurda capacidad para meterse en líos por otras personas, desea que le vengan a conocer para que puedan empezar a joderlo desde su corta edad…

  
(Al mismo tiempo, pero muchos, muuuuuuuuuchos kilómetros lejos de ahí…)

Centauro: ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTE NO ERA EL CAMINO!

Trelawney: ¡Por supuesto que sí es! (saca el mapa) dimos vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bajamos por… ¿o subimos…? No, no.. sí bajamos…

Centauro: Yo sabía que seguir una antena parabólica en lugar de la estrella de Belén era mala idea… x.x

Trelawney: Calla, calla, ¡Sé exactamente dónde estamos!

Centauro: ¿Sí, y en dónde estamos?

Trelawney: En… en… bueno, es por aquí… _[*guiña ojo bizco al mas puro estilo de Ojo loco* tu confía en mi...]_

(Se pierden entre la maleza, seguidos por la tambaleante figura de un tercer rey mago bastante amorfo)

[Once años después]

Regan: Habían pasado doce años desde el nacimiento del Niño Que Vivió y desde ese entonces, Remus no aprendió la lección, por lo que nos encontramos con el Niño de la Profecía cuidando a sus ocho hermanitos, contando con un par de gemelos…

Santa/Dumby: Se reproducen como conejos…

Regan: Y fue entonces que al fin, los reyes magos, dieron con el niño que buscaban…

  
Rey Trelawney: Hemos venido desde tierras muy lejanas, siguiendo el camino amarillo y la estrella de papel hecha con escaso presupuesto, para cumplirte tres deseos…

Harry: ¡Quiero ser un niño de verdad!

Rey Centauro: So imbécil, en este cuento no son tres deseos, son tres regalos…

Rey Trelawney: Ah… cierto, cierto, hemos venido para traerte tres regalos…

Severus (Entra en escena con dos niños cargando): ¿Sexo, drogas y rock n’ roll?

Rey Amorfo (Que en realidad son Parvati y Lavender, una encima de la otra, que se han colado como rey mago para poder seguir de frente a sus ídolos en el arte de la adivinación…): Nel, el sexo no se regala, los CD’s de Rock n’ roll se los llevó Santa Claus y no queremos que Harry se meta en el mundo de la droga, somos muchos, y hay poca…

  
Dumby/Santa (se acerca a los reyes y les habla discretamente): ¿Querés un caramelo?

  
Trelawney: ¿De qué son?

  
Dumby/Santa: De mosca con chocolate

Trelawney: Vale…

(Dumby le da un caramelo y se va de escena)

  
Remus (parece tener un tic en el ojo): oo….oook… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué traen? (le brillan los ojos con avaricia).

Centauro: Yo, Niño de la Profecía, te he traído pañales, para que… (entonces cae en cuenta que Harry ya tiene 11 años) Bueno… (se rasca la cabeza)… para que no tengas que ir al baño en esas noches de soledad…

Trelawney: Yo traigo para ti, una botella del alcohol más barato que mi sueldo de maestra me permitió pagar… _[*miaradas de “Auméntame el sueldo el sueldo, pinche santa cabrón”*]_

Parvaty/Lavender: Yo (codazo de Parvati) Nosotras… te traemos hasta tus pies, este paquete de condones, úsalos sabiamente

(Harry le dirige una miradita de “sé cómo usarlos de manera interesante” a su papi Severus, quien traga en seco y hace como que la virgen le habla… - nunca antes mejor dicho -).

  
Remus: Pero… (Tomando los regalos) ¡El alcohol es del adulterado _[que con suerte le hacen perder la conciencia, pero sería demasiado bueno]_ , los condones ya caducaron y los pañales son de tela! (hace un puchero) ¡Esos hace siglos no se usan!

  
(Los tres reyes miran a Remus con mala cara)

  
Los tres: ¡Jamás vas a recibir un regalo en tu puta vida!

  
Remus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (comienza a llorar con desesperación. Severus y Harry han desaparecido misteriosamente de escena…)

Dumby/Santa: Tu tranquilo, oshe ¿Querés un caramelo?

Remus (sollozando): ¿De qué son?

Dumby/Santa: De anana con dulce de leche de burra

Remus: Vale (se seca las lágrimas)

Dumby/Santa: (se rebusca en los bolsillos) Lo siento, ya no hay. Se me terminaron

Remus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
(Se escucha la voz como eco de los tres reyes)

  
 _“Jamás vas a recibir un regalo en tu puta vida…”_

  


FIN

Regan:

Querido Dios,  
Si existes, sé que me perdonarás por hacer una parodia tan barata y mal lograda de una pastorela del nacimiento de Jesús.

Querida Rowling,  
Si existes, sé que me perdonarás por hacer una parodia tan barata y mal lograda de tus personajes de Harry Potter.

  
Queridos Reyes Magos y Santa Claus,  
Este año he sido una niña buena, he escrito mucho slash y me he dedicado a mis lectores. El único regalo que pido, son muchos comentarios. (Anda, denme, no sean tacaños!!)


End file.
